Verdades fotográficas
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Hiatus - O que acontece quando Yuki manda revelar as fotos do dia em que Shuichi esteve com Aizawa? Eles estavam afastados, agora depois de tudo será que eles conseguirão voltar a ser como antes... um casal? M por abuso e lemon. - capítulo 7 on
1. The colors of the shame

Gravitation

CAPÍTULO I

Naquela tarde de sábado de inverno, Shindou-kun estava tomando seu chocolate em sua grande caneca na casa de Hiro. Estava abalado por sua separação com seu amado amante, Yuki Eiri. Chorando no colo de Hiro não conseguia mais se mover, chorava muito. Hiro tentava acalma-lo, mas não conseguia. Desta vez o fim era sério, Yuki havia se mudado para ficar com sua noiva.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_Cause you know, _

_you know, you know_

7 meses depois

Na cabeça de Yuki apenas remotas lembranças de quando morava em Tokyo. Em todas elas Shuuichi estava.

- Fiz a escolha certa – pensou – ele está melhor sem mim.

_That I love you_

_That I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore_

Tokyo

- Que saudades da Bad Luck, porque será que eles se separaram? Gostava tanto deles!

- Eu não sei, eles eram...super famoso. Será que eles fariam mais um show? Um último show?

- Seria tão bom! Que saudades do Shuuichi e do Hiro!

Naquele instante Aizawa, da ASK, passava por perto ouvindo tudo com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Desde que a Bad Luck havia acabado as vendas de CDs e DVDs da ASK só haviam crescido. Mas aquele sorriso logo acabou quando Aizawa lembrou do que havia feito com Shuuichi, da surra que havia levado de Yuki por causa das fotografias que tinha tirado.

- Filhos .. - falou tão alto que começaram a olhar para ele.

- Mas o que foi Ai..

- Não fale meu nome! Baka! – falou nervoso à Ken-chan.

- Desculpa..mas o que aconteceu?

Com um olhar Ken-chan e Ma-kun entenderam, se lembraram da noite no estacionamento, das fotos, da máquina fotográfica, do flash..fizeram então uma cara de espanto ao ver o sorriso voltando ao rosto de Aizawa.

- Ele aprendeu uma lição naquele dia...uma bela lição, que ele nunca vai esquecer. xD

- Nem você, - disse Ma-kun rindo – nem você! D

- ¬¬" Calem a boca os dois! Temos que voltar ao estúdio, voltar a gravar SUCESSOS! voz de ganancioso hahahaha...

CAPÍTULO II

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

'_Cause you know, _

_you know, you know_

- " Yuki, Yuki, Yuki!"

O escritor acordou assustado, quase falando o nome de quem o estava chamando.

- "Shindou-kun" – pensou – "você tem que estar melhor sem mim, tem que estar..."

flash back

- O Yuki é meu!

- Estou dizendo que eu sou se namorado

fim do flash back

Tokyo

- Shuuichi, acorde, acorde! Você tem que se levantar dessa cama! Pelo menos por um segundo.

- Hiro, me deixa – disse com uma voz sonolenta – eu não vou levantar!

- Eu não agüento mais isso – disse com raiva – LEVANTA – gritou assustando Shuuichi que levantou na hora.

- O.O

- Você vai sair comigo hoje.

- Não!

- E quem disse que eu perguntei sua opinião? Estou afirmando! Vai toma banho! Você ta precisando a um booooom tempo!

...2 horas depois...

- Shuuichi sai do banho agora! A conta da água vai ser quilométrica!

- bá, Hiro..! Você mesmo me mandou tomar banho!...

- Não pode tá acontecendo comigo.. – deixa Shuuichi falando sozinho.

Shuuichi finalmente se apronta e então ele o Hiro saem da casa, Shuuichi com um boné na cabeça para esconder os cabelos pretos na raiz e rosa nas pontas.

- Eu preciso compra tinta pra pinta o meu cabelo...

- Isso mesmo Shuuichi! É desse Shuuichi que eu gosto! Vamos na farmácia então!

No caminho da farmácia encontraram Fuji, abalado.

- Fuji! – disse Shuuichi – quanto tempo!

- Fuji! O que aconteceu? – perguntou Hiro assustado.

- O...O... desmaia nos braços de Hiro

CAPÍTULO III

Fuji quando acordou estava na casa de Hiro, que tinha feito chá, mas Fuji precisava de algo mais forte, perguntou se Hiro tinha saquê. Shuuichi perguntou o que havia acontecido. Fuji deixou o chá de lado, pegou o copo com saquê e bebeu, tentando então explicar o que tinha ocorrido.

- Eu sei porque você quis acabar com a Bad Luck, Shuuichi.

- O.O o que você sabe? – disse Shuuichi e Hiro ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu sei o que o Aizawa fez. Ele, ele..

Hiro colocou a mão na boca de Fuji. Shuuichi não conseguiria ouvir aquilo, ainda agora que estava recuperando.

Kyoto

Yuki nunca jogou fora o filme da máquina de Aizawa, mas também nunca revelou as fotos. Nunca quis saber o conteúdo daquilo. Até aquele dia.

_That I love you_

_That I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore_

Yuki levou o filme até uma reveladora do outro lado da cidade.

- Olá – falou o atendente em inglês ao ver Yuki pensando que ele fosse americano.

- Oi, eu queria revelar esse filme.

- Sim, sim. O senhor vai pagar em dólar?

- Sim – por sorte Yuki ainda tinha alguns dólares em sua carteira da última viagem que havia feito para os Estados Unidos. – Quanto é?

- 10 dólares. Fica pronto em no máximo 1 hora

- Okay

flash back

- O Shuuichi te protegeu quando o Aizawa, da ASK, espancou ele...

- Onde está esse tal de Aizawa?

fim do flash back

- Será que aconteceu algo mais? – pensou Yuki – por que mais tirariam tais fotos?

Quando tinha passado 1 hora Yuki foi pegar as fotos, Ao entrar na loja o homem que o tinha atendido olhou-o e foi pegar as fotos.

CAPÍTULO IV

Yuki gelou, não sabia o que o aguardava. Pegou as fotos e foi para um lugar seguro, onde ninguém além dele veria o conteúdo delas. Antes de tirar as fotos do saco onde elas estavam Yuki se lembrou de Shuuichi, do que aquele garoto tinha feito por ele.

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

Era o que ele esperava, ele e Shuuichi eram iguais agora, passaram pelas mesmas experiências, sendo elas boas e ruins. Yuki não devia ter deixado Shuuichi, agora sabia por que Shindou-kun chorava tanto naquela noite.

Tokyo

- Mas, como você descobriu Fuji? – perguntou Hiro tirando as palavras da boca de Shuuichi.

- Nem te conto!

Shuuichi ficou calado por alguns instantes, os mesmo que Yuki ficou em Kyoto. Era como se ele soubesse que Yuki agora sabia de seu segredo.

...2 horas depois...

toca a campainha

- Quem é? – perguntou Hiro.

Ninguém respondeu, mesmo assim Hiro decidiu abrir a porta.

- Você! O que você tá fazendo aqui? Vai embora agora! O que você quer? Ver que o Shuuichi está realmente sofrendo?

Shuuichi ficou assustado ao ouvir aquilo... quem poderia ser?

Só uma pessoa. Shindou-kun correu em direção da porta pra ver se era quem ele pensava.

- Yuki?

_I wanted _

_I wanted you to stay _

_Cause I needed _

_I need to hear you say _

_That I love you _

_That I have loved you all along _

_And I forgive you _

_For being away for far too long_

- Nós somos iguais. Eu sei o que o Aizawa te fez! Nós somos iguais!

- Quem? Eu e você ou você e o Aizawa? – perguntou Shuuichi confuso.

- Nós.

_So keep breathing _

_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing _

_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore _

_Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go _

_Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go _

_Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go_


	2. What a wonderful caricature of intimacy

**What a wonderful caricature of intimacy**

1ª parte

- Mas como assim? Eu não entendo!

- Você realmente não entende não é? – disse Hiro ao lado de Shuichi na porta.

- Não eu não entendo!

Shuichi pensou e chegou a conclusão do óbvio.

- "Será que ele também tem fotos?" – pensou Shuichi rindo.

- Isso é engraçado? Eu falo um pouco sobre o meu passado e você ri?

- Desculpa Yuk...

- Eu sabia que era melhor não ter vindo – disse Yuki dando costas ao ex-amante.

- Não, por favor, Yuki! Não vá – disse Shuichi segurando o braço de Yuki impedindo sua saída.

- Esqueça que eu vim. – disse Yuki fechando a porta atrás de si.

Kyoto

- Onde será que está o Yuki? – pensou Ayaka-chan ao olhar o seu relógio.

Era quase meia-noite quando foi saber notícias de seu marido.

ring ring ring

- Alô? – falou aflita pensando que o pior poderia ter acontecido.

- Ayaka? É o Y...

- Uki – falou sem deixar que Yuki falasse seu próprio nome – Onde você está? Já é quase meia-noite!

- Sorry honey, eu to aqui no aeroporto de Tokyo, eu vim aqui porque um amigo sofreu um acidente.

Yuki não se preocupava em mentir, também não se importava se ela iria acreditar ou não. Ele só queria voltar para sua casa, sua nova casa. Um sentimento relativamente novo para Yuki, já que não o sentia há muito tempo.

- Está bem, mas tente voltar logo. E dê notícias, eu estava preocupada.

Ele sabia que ela falava a verdade, ele sabia que ela sabia que ele tinha mentido, ele sabia que tudo seria ignorado.

Tokyo

- Hiro me dá essa chave! Me deixa sair! Eu tenho que fala com o Yuki!

- Não Shuichi, me desculpa, mas essa foi a gota d'água! Dessa vez você realmente passou dos limites!

- Fuji, me ajuda! – disse Shuichi com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Malz ae mas eu concordo com o Hiro.

Shuichi tentou novamente abrir a porta mas seus esforços foram inúteis. Shuichi ajoelhou-se no chão e falou:

- Eu realmente estraguei tudo não é?

Com isso Hiro e Fuji saíram da frente da porta. Era tudo um truque, Shuichi levantou-se e saiu correndo apartamento a fora pensando onde Yuki poderia ter ido.

Foi até o antigo apartamento de deles, procurou na casa de Mika irmã do Yuki, mas não havia ninguém. Ele não sabia onde estava mais, até que encontrou seu amigo/ídolo.

- Riyuchi!

Alguém conhecido para ele...

- La li ho! Shu-kun!

Alguém inocente...

- Tá tudo bem com você Shu? – perguntou Riyuchi imitando a voz de Kumagorou.

- Eu estraguei tudo com ele Riyu-chan

Alguém perigoso...

- Com o Yuki?

- É! Ele volto pra mim e eu estraguei tudo! – falou Shuichi com voz de choro.

- Calma Shu-kun, não fica assim, não chora – disse Riyuchi com uma voz também de choro.

2ª parte

"_Where'd you go? I miss you so!_ _Seems like it's been forever, that you've been gone."_

- Onde será que o Shu foi, hein Fuji?

- Nossa! – disse Fuji com voz de sono – ele ainda não voltou Hiro?o.O

Fazia apenas 12 horas que Shuichi havia saído daquela casa. Preocupando Hiro e bem...Fuji de certo modo.

No aeroporto

Yuki estava já cansado de esperar o avião que nunca decolava, ninguém informava o que estava acontecendo, o avião estava quente e cheirando mal!

- Aeromoça!O que está acontecendo? – perguntava um passageiro

- Aeromoça! Eu quero amendoins! – pedia outro

Uns gritos de criança no fundo do avião, os passageiros querendo levantar e as aeromoças pedindo para que eles ficassem sentados. Gritaria e alvoroço dominavam tudo.

Shuichi contou toda a história para Ryiu-chan que de algum modo fez Shuichi acreditar que a culpa não era dele, era do Yuki, por tudo que tinha acontecido! A culpa era dele que porque fez o Shuichi rir daquela situação, porque ele tinha voltado pra falar com ele, e o Yuki havia voltado porque ELE tinha ido embora da última vez!

Aquele que convenceu o pobre garoto de cabelos rosas disso tudo não foi aquele Ryiu-chan que anda sempre alegre com seu Kumagorou, não. Aquele era o Ryiu-kun que cantava com a Nittle Grasper, que sempre alcançava seus objetivos.

Horas depois

- Hiro, Fuji que bom que eu encontrei vocês! – disse Shuichi chegando em casa com as roupas do dia anterior.- Nós precisamos falar sobre o próximo CD da Bad Luck!

O vocalista e tecladista da banda se olharam.

- Onde você tava Shindou!? – falou Hiro

- Isso não importa! – disse Fuji. – você conseguiu falar com o Yuki?

- ISSO não importa – disse Ryiuchi aparecendo logo atrás de Shuichi

- É ele tem razão! Isso não importa! A gente tem que preparar um CD novo!

Depois de muitas horas discutindo coisas inúteis, que poderiam ser discutidas em apenas 5 min, Ryiuchi e Fuji foram embora da casa de Hiro, assim sendo ele pode conversar com Shuichi em paz.

- Mas Shu, que aconteceu?

- Não importa! É tudo culpa do Yuki mesmo! – falou Shuichi balançando os ombros.

- O quê? O.o

- É, é tudo culpa dele! – disse o menino explicando tudo.

(depois de um tempo)

- Viu como é culpa dele Hiro?

- ZzZzZzZzZzzZ Ã? Não eu não concordo Shuichi! – disse sem pensar que aquilo levaria a conversa mais longe ainda.

(depois de mais algum tempo)

- E daí ele foi embora, e...

- E mais nada! Dá onde você tirou isso??

- O Ryiu-chan me ajudou a chegar nessa conclusão! xD

- I M B E C I L! Seu I M B E C I L!

- O.o Que?????????o.O

- Você é muito inocente meu caro...

3ª parte

- Meu plano tá dando certo Kumagorou!

- Porque você falou isso?

- Porque é a verdade! Às vezes eu acho que não é inocência, e sim burrice!

- Você é muito mal Hiroooooo!

- Não eu sou sincero, e to tentando mostra a verdade pra você!

- Mas às vezes a verdades machuca!

- Você num quer que eu abra seus olhos?

- Não! – disse com lágrimas nos olhos

- Fair enough! – disse dando as costas para o amigo que já estava se afogando em suas próprias lágrimas.

- Tohma! Você ta bem?na no na – disse Kumagorou vendo Tohma com uma cara de cansado.

- Oh, Kumagorou! Eu to sim - disse bocejando logo em seguida – Só to um pouco com sono..

- Ah sim sim!na no na. Eu também to com soninho!na no na – disse com voz de sono...- Tchau Tohma! na no na

- Tchau Kumagorou

(Kumagorou sai da sala e então Ryiu- kun entra)

- Tohma! Preciso falar com você.

- Ryiuchi, fala...

- Então, eu tava pensando...a gente, a banda, devia fazer uma World Tour _(turnê só pelo Japão)_ e lança um CD/DVD com as melhores músicas dos shows.

- Você ta mesmo pensando que eu acho que você ta pensando?

- Sim! A Nittle Grasper entra em turnê antes da Bad Luck lançar o novo CD, daí quando eles lançarem a gente lança o nosso. As pessoas decidirão, ou o nosso ou o da Bad Luck...

- Você é um lunático Ryiuchi! Eu pensava que você e o Shindou eram amigos.

- Nunca misture amizade com trabalho! Eu pensei que você saberia isso mais do que qualquer um!

-

4ª parte

toc toc toc

- Você voltou!


	3. Shut Up Darling

Aviso:

A 1ª parte é lemon, se você não gosta de ler essas coisas pule para a 2ª parte!

1ª parte

Sem dar tempo a Shuichi, Yuki deu um safanão violento em Shuichi que o jogou contra parede. Shuichi assustado ao ver Yuki indo em sua direção tentou correr porém Yuki o segurou fortemente pelo braço.

Depois de alguns longos segundos se encarando, Yuki agarrou Shuichi machucando-o. Dando mordidas no canto de sua boca a ponto de sangrar. Shuichi já estava ficando assustado.

- Você está me machucando Yuki – disse Shuichi com uma voz de choro.

- Cala boca!

Yuki o levou até a cozinha e jogou-o em cima da mesa. Shuichi estava com uma blusa branca e seus jeans preferidos. Yuki arrancou a blusa de uma vez só, fazendo com que todos botões voassem. Começou a chupar seu pescoço e foi descendo até o umbigo, deixando várias marcas vermelhas por onde passava. Se deteve no umbigo arrancando um leve suspiro de Shuichi. Ao perceber isso subiu até um dos mamilos de Shu e começou a mordiscar, aumentando a intensidade ao perceber que ele sentia dor. seu corpo vas jeans preferidos. Yuki arrancou a blusa de uma vez s

-Yuki, para... Por favor!... Você ta me machucando!

- Eu já não disse pra cala a boca? – respondeu dando um soco em Shuichi.

Yuki estava fora de si, a cada minuto que passava ele machucava mais Shuichi e conseqüentemente se divertia. Virou Shuichi de bruços para a mesa e arrancou seus jeans. Com o cinto amarrou um de seus pulsos numa das pernas da mesa, tirou o seu próprio cinto e fez o mesmo com o outro pulso. Abriu a pernas de Shuichi e tirou suas próprias calças. Tirou seu membro da cueca e se posicionou em cima de Shu-chan. Entrou em uma única estocada. Sem preparações.

- Ah!- disse Shuichi com lágrimas nos olhos

Yuki não ligou e continuou a estocar, cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais sem piedade. Logo Yuki gozou dentro de Shuichi. Segundos depois Shu-chan podia sentir Yuki saindo de si, logo após, seu semêm e sangue. Seu interior doía. Não parava de chorar, lágrimas de medo e frustração.

Yuki se vestiu e deixou Shuichi preso a mesa. Foi embora. Horas depois Shuichi ouviu alguém entrar na casa.

- Shuichi você tá em casa?

- Hi...ro

Hiro seguiu a voz de Shuichi e foi até a cozinha. Viu Shuichi amarrado na mesa com as pernas abertas e com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar, não foi uma boa impressão. Correu para desamarrá-lo.

- Quem fez isso Shuichi? – perguntou assustado, desamarrando os pulsos de Shuichi que estavam a ponto de sangrar também.

Sem resposta. Hiro levou Shuichi até a cama cuidadosamente para não machucar seu amigo.

2ª parte

_"I won't cry, I won't cry no I won't shed a tear just as long as you stand, stand by me_ a_nd darling, darling stand by me Oh, stand by me stand by me, stand by me, stand by me"_

Sem saber o que fazer Hiro ligou para Yuki pensando que ele poderia ajudar. Horas depois Yuki estava lá.

- Ele está dormindo agora.

- Pode ir Hiro. Eu cuido dele agora.

Hiro foi embora e Yuki foi ao quarto, encontrou Shuichi na cama dormindo abraçado à um ursinho que ele havia dado no ano anterior. Viu que estava com frio então pegou um cobertor e o cubriu. Ficou sentado ao seu lado acariciando seus cabelos rosas a noite inteira. Ao amanhecer foi a cozinha preparar café da manhã, ficou parado na porta dela sem conseguir desviar o olhar da mesa. Hiro já havia limpado tudo. Minutos depois foi até a geladeira e pegou ovos para preparar um omelete depois preparou um Nescau e levou numa bandeja para Shuichi.

Quando chegou no quarto Shuichi já estava acordado. Se assustou ao ver Yuki por lá com a bandeja na mão. Quanto mais Yuki se aproximava mais ele se encolhia na grande cama. Um silêncio assustador dominou a situação enquanto Yuki ajeitava Shuichi na cama de modo que ele ficasse mais confortável para tomar seu café da manhã. Após ajeitá-lo colocou a bandeja no seu colo e ficou observando-o.

- "Por que?" - essa era a pergunta que não saía da cabeça dos dois.

Shuichi comeu todo omelete em poucos minutos. Yuki foi ao banheiro e começou a encher a banheira para Shuichi tomar um banho "relaxante". Quando ela estava cheia Yuki foi ao quarto pegou a bandeja do colo de Shuichi e mandou ele ir tomar banho. O que Shuichi fez na hora, sabe-se lá o que Yuki poderia fazer se ele desobedece-se. Já estava ha mais de uma hora no banho "relaxante", ouviu batidas na porta.

- Shuichi tá tudo bem?

Shuichi saiu da banheira e se vestiu quando entrou no quarto Hiro estava arrumando a cama.

- Hiro?

- Cheguei meia hora atrás, o Yuki já foi embora. Comecei a ficar preocupado com você lá dentro há tanto tempo. Você quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu?

- Unh...

Não estava pronto para contar o que tinha acontecido. Shuichi estava confuso, depois do que Yuki havia feito na noite anterior ele voltou para fazer café da manhã? Não tinha sentido isso.

3ª parte

- Eu vou dar uma saidinha rápida Shu... Tudo bem?

Shuichi acenou com a cabeça que sim e Hiro saiu. Mas ele não foi a qualquer lugar, ele foi falar com o Yuki.

No parque

- O Shuichi falou alguma coisa pra você Yuki? Ele num tá falando comigo... ele disse quem fez isso?

Yuki ficou calado olhando para o chão pensando. Como pode fazer aquilo? Com aquele moleque inocente que tanto amava.

- Você sabe quem foi num sabe Yuki? - perguntou Hiro desconfiado.

Achou melhor não falar nada ali, no parque, onde Hiro podia ter um ataque e tentar matá-lo. Levantou-se do banco onde estavam e começou a andar pra longe dali. Precisava pensar. Hiro o seguiu.

- Eu tenho que ir para Kyoto, você pode dar isso pro Shuichi?

Hiro não estava entendendo muita coisa mas deixou quieto. Yuki precisava dar um tempo ao tempo... Espairecer. Hiro voltou ao apart pra ficar com Shuichi. Lá encontrou Fuji na porta.

- Fuji! )

- Hiro! Eu acho que o Shuichi num tá em casa não... Ele num tá abrindo a porta...

Hiro desesperado tentou abrir a porta, esforço inútil, ela estava trancada. Sem entender muita coisa Fuji perguntou o que tinha acontecido e Hiro explicou o motivo do desespero.

- Eu ouvi um barulho! - disse Fuji.

Sem esperar mais um segundo Hiro chutou a porta abrindo-a. Foi ao quarto e encontrou Shuichi ouvindo música na cama com seus head fones.

- Eu não acredito. - disse Hiro olhando para Shuichi. - Você assustou a gente! A gente pensou que algo sério tinha acontecido.

- Oi Shu... O Hi me contou o que aconteceu. Você tá melhor?

4ª parte

- Shu, eu tenho que te falar uma coisa. Eu me encontrei com o Yuki no parque e... ele não vai vim aqui por um tempo... Ele tá indo pra Kyoto e mandou eu entregar essa bilhete.

Shuichi abriu o bilhete e encontrou a letra de Yuki.

"Eu sinto muito...

Yuki"

Após ler o bilhete, Shuichi pegou seu ursinho apertou contra o peito, voltou a ouvir suas músicas e se deitou.


	4. Don't worry honey

**Don't worry honey**

1ª parte

"Por quê?" Essa era a pergunta que não queria calar... nem para Hiro, nem para Yuki e muito menos para Shuichi. As horas passavam devagar para o menino de cabelos rosas

"Por quê? Por que ele fez isso? Eu deveria odiá-lo, mas mesmo assim eu não consigo! Eu só quero ficar com ele, abraça-lo bem forte e esquecer que isso... aconteceu, que ele me abandonou e ficou com a Ayaka- chan"

flash back

- Yukiii, Yukiii! – Shuichi gritava alegremente enquanto entrava no apartamento do escritor – Yukiii, onde você tá?

Shuichi procurou em todos cômodos da casa mas não encontrou ninguém, somente uma carta que dizia que Yuki havia ido a Kyoto por motivos familiares, seu pai estava muito doente e queria ver o filho pela última vez. Dias depois Yuki voltava a Tokyo.

- Shuichi? – perguntava o loiro enquanto abria a porta do apart. – Você tá aqui?

Suas palavras se perderam no apartamento vazio, resolveu ir ao apartamento de Hiro

toc toc toc

- Yuki! Você voltou! Você tá bem? E o teu pai?

- Shuichi, eu preciso falar uma coisa bem séria com você... quando eu cheguei a casa do meu pai ele estava muito mal, a ponto de morrer. E ele me pediu uma coisa, queria me ver casado com a Ayaka-chan.

- Isso é loucura! O que você fez?

- Desculpa! Eu não tive escolha, obrigaram a gente

- Mas, mas... não, vocês não se casaram, diz que não Yuki!

- Eu fiz o que meu pai pediu, ironicamente ele se recuperou, e agora eu vou ter que me mudar para Kyot, morar com Ayaka, com a minha esposa. Eu vou me mudar na terça, você pode ficar com o apartamento, desculpa

Yuki deu um beijo na face molhada de Shuichi e foi embora

- Hiroo! O Yuki... o Yuki

- Ele vai embora, ele se casou com a Ayaka e vai embora, eu ouvi tudo

- Hiroo! Meu namorado se casou com a sua namoradaa!

fim do flash back

2ª parte

Kyoto

"Por quê?Eu só fiz isso porque eu te amo e não quero machuca-lo de novo, desse modo você nunca, nuca mais vai querer me ver"

- Yuki, honey... Seu amigo está bem?

- Ahn? Ah! Sim, sim...

"Ele foi ver o Shuichi, eu tenho certeza, eu não o julgo, ele não queria se casar comigo, foi obrigado, eu também fui, sinto muita falta do Hiro..."

- Como está o Shuichi?

- O que?

- Come on Yuki, não precisa mentir, nesse tempo que a gente tá casado você passou a ser meu melhor amigo, eu posso ser a sua também. Eu sei que você não queria se casar comigo, vamos ser claros, eu também não queria, mas aqui estamos... Você queria ficara com o Shuichi, sempre que você voltava para casa bêbado, era o nome dele que você chamava. Então como ele tá?

- Eu, eu... ele vai ficar bem

- Como? Do que você tá falando?

E Yuki contou o que tinha feito, porque tinha feito, o que estava sentindo naquela momento, ficou pensando em como tinha machucado uma pessoa a quem ele amava. Ayaka ouvia Yuki falar tristemente o que havia feito nos últimos dias.

- Yuki, eu posso não conhecer muito o Shuichi, mas eu sei que mesmo fazendo isso que você fez... ele não vai deixar de te amar, esse é o Shuichi, a pessoa pela qual você se apaixonou. Ele deve estar pensando porque você fez isso, deve estar te odiando, mas ainda assim deve estar querendo ficar com você, querendo que você apareça a qualquer momento e o abrace

- Isso é loucura! Depois de tudo que eu fiz, ele não vai querer olhar na minha cara nunca mais!

- Yuki sabe um cachorrinho quando vem brincar com você mas você não quer? Por mais que você o maltrate, ele sempre vai querer voltar, querer ficar com você, ele vai querer seu carinho, porque você... é o dono dele!

3ª parte

"_Come and hold my hand, I wanna contact the living... not sure I understand this role I've been give__n... I just want to feel real love feel the home that I live in, 'cause I got too much life running through my veins going to waste "_

- Que foi Hiro?Por que você tá tão triste?

- Não é nada Shuichi, don't worry...

- Como não? Você é meu melhor amigo, eu sempre vou me preocupar com você! O que aconteceu?

- Eu tava lembrando...nada, nada... é melhor não falar nada

- Você tava lembrando da Ayaka-chan né? Você pode falar, tudo bem

- Sim eu tava.. é que eu sinto tanta falta dela, daquele sorriso inocente, daquele olhar, daquela boca...

- Tá Hiro, eu sou compreensivo, mas num vai abusar ) hahahah

- Hahahaha, desculpa eu me empolguei um pouco – disse com um sorriso malicioso – Tava sentindo falta dessas nossas conversas

- É, eu também tava... tantas coisas aconteceram que eu não conversei mais com você, e eu não percebi o que você tava sentindo, desculpa... /

- Don't worry... no problem. Mudando de assunto, você viu que a Nittle Grasper vai sair em turnê. E a gente ia lançar um novo CD, tenho certeza de que o Riyuchi teve essa idéia de turnê, ele deve ter pensado que assim os fãs escolheriam entre a Nittle Grasper e a Bad Luck!

- O Riyu-chan? Não! Ele nunca faria isso!

- Shuichi nunca confunda amizade com trabalho

4ª parte

- Você queria ficar com o Hiro não é?

- O que? Não, não

- Vamos Aya, eu não sou seu melhor amigo? Você pode me contar isso

- É, tá bom, eu gostava do Hiro

- Gostava?

- Tá eu gosto do Hiro, e as vezes eu sinto um pouco a falta dele

- Vocês formam um casal very cute! O Shuichi sempre torcia pra que vocês ficassem juntos, mas...

- É eu sei...

- Como você contou para ele sobre,well, nós

- É, essa é a questão, eu não contei, eu simplesmente parei de atender as suas chamadas, e um dia ele deixou de ligar e eu não falei mais com ele /

- Você devia conversar com ele... diga que... nós vamos nos separar... vocês poderão ficar juntos então

- O que? Mas e seu pai? Ele vai enfartar se souber!

- Ele sabe que nós não somos o "happy couple" que ele sonhou. Ele vai entender, e com o tempo poderá me perdoar...


	5. Falling star

**Falling star**

1ª parte

- Tá tudo errado Hiro! O Riyu-chan não faria isso... Faria?

- Faria?

- Faria?

- É... as pessoas podem enganar os outros... Pense em tudo que ele já fez, só atrapalhou mais sua vida. Eu sei que você adora ele mas...

Shuichi ficou pensando em tudo que Ryiuchi já havia lhe falado, em como tinha feito Shuichi culpar o Yuki tinha feito até ele brigar com Hiro, seu melhor amigo. Aquilo não estava certo e Shuichi percebeu todos truques e artimanhas de Ryiuchi.

Hiro se levantou e foi até a cozinha, tirou do freezer uma garrafa de vodka, pegou um copo e perguntou a Shuichi se queria também.

- Sim, sim, eu quero.

Os dois foram para a sala e Hiro serviu Shuichi e se serviu em seguida.

- Saúde – disseram em uníssono

Os dois bebiam a vodka como se estivessem bebendo água. Logo acabaram com a garrafa. O clima já era outro.

- Hiro... – Shuichi ficou olhando seu amigo de um jeito muito engraçado – você tá parecendo um coelhinho com esse cabelo!

- Hahahah! Você devia ver meu rabo!

- Isso foi uma brincadeira? – disse Shuichi sério

- Eu não sei!ahhaha

- Hahhaha...Hiro, eu não consigo pensar em nada!ahhahaha

- Tenta pensa em coisas sólidas. Tipo as estrelas, – disse Hiro apontando para as estrelas no céu – daqui a cem anos as pessoas não saberão quem nós fomos, mas as estrelas continuarão lá.

Shuichi ficou olhando para Hiro enquanto ele dizia aquelas palavras. Aquele olhar, aquela expressão, tudo aquilo só Yuki conhecia.

- Shu, você tá me olhando estranho... Tá tudo bem?

Shuichi se aproximou de Hiro e beijou gentilmente os seus lábios. De repente ele se deu conta do que estava fazendo.

- D...desculpa

Hiro voltou a beijar seu amigo enquanto deitava-o no sofá. Depois de alguns minutos se beijando Hiro levantou a camiseta que Shuichi estava usando e começou a explorar seus mamilos. Gentilmente começou a lamber-los tirando alguns suspiros da boca de Shuichi. Foi descendo até seu umbigo, onde ficou por algum tempo se divertindo. Aos poucos foi descendo a ponto de chegar em seu membro.

- Shu, você quer?

E Shuichi como resposta deu um beijo e foi tirando a camiseta de Hiro.

- Be careful...please

2ª parte

Kyoto

- Desculpa...

- E ai? Como foi? Teu pai tá bem?

- É, ele vai superar... Eu vou falar com o advogado amanhã... Já falou com o Hiro?

- Ainda não. Eu não sei o que falar. "Oi Hiro, é a Ayaka. Desculpa por não ter atendido suas ligações alguns meses atrás, bom eu vou me separar do Yuki. Como você tá?"

- Seja natural. Vai dar tudo certo.

- Tá, eu ligo amanhã de manhã…

Tokyo

trim trim

- "Quem será que tá ligando a essa hora? Que horas são aliás? Nossa que dor de cabeça! Não lembro de nada de ontem…"

Hiro abriu os olhos e encontrou Shuichi ao seu lado ainda dormindo. No mesmo instante se lembrou do que havia feito na noite anterior.

- "Quem será que tá ligando? Será que o Hiro já acordou? Oh my God eu não acredito que a gente dormiu juntos… Talvez ele não tenha acordado, talvez ele não se lembre...eu vou sair!eu não posso ficar aqui…"

Shuichi se levantou pegou suas roupas e quando estava saindo do quarto ouviu a voz de Hiro.

- Eu sairia primeiro, mas… essa é a minha casa.

- Hi, sobre ontem…

- Nunca mais vai acontece…desculpa Shu mais eu num sou…

- Eu sei…

- A gente bebeu muito!

- Muito! Hahahah… Bom eu to indo então…

- Espera aê, vamo toma café aí na esquina… Só vou toma um banho antes…

3ª parte

- O Hiro não atendeu?

- Não…eu vou ligar de novo...

O telefone tocou, uma, duas, três vezes. Antes de tocar pela quarta vezes Ayaka ouviu uma voz de menino.

- _Alô... Alô? Tem alguém ai?_

- E-eu liguei errado

E Ayaka-chan desligou na cara de Shuichi

- Ligou errado?

- É...liguei... Você vai falar com o advogado hoje num é?

- Vou... Hoje de tarde, ele vai me entregar uns papéis para assinar, depois você assina e pronto! No final dessa semana tudo estará resolvido.

4ª parte

"_As we lie beneath the stars, we realize how small we are… if they could love like you and me, imagine what the world could be"_

- Eu vou querer panquecas com bastante calda de morango!

- Eu vou querer o mesmo... Só que o meu com calda de chocolate – Hiro deu uma piscadinha para a garçonete que logo trousse o pedido.

Os dois comeram suas panquecas calados. Ao acabar suas panquecas Shuichi resolveu quebrar o gelo da situação.

- Hi... enquanto você tava tomando banho o telefone tocou de novo... eu atendi, mas ninguém respondia daí do nada responderam falaram que tinham ligado errado... Mas eu tenho certeza aquela era a voz da Ayaka-chan.

Hiro parou de comer e ficou pensativo.

- Come on Hiro! Cheer up! Não fica com essa cara… vamo se diverti! Vamo fazer alguma coisa legal hoje! Vamos...hum... onde você quer ir Hiro?

- Ah Shu, não to muito afim de sair...

- Vamo Hiro!! Vai ser legal! É só você escolher o lugar!

- Tá bom... escolhe aê você Shu...

Com essa fala os olhos de Shuichi começaram a brilhar, era como falar à uma criança numa sorveteria: "vá em frente, escolha os sorvetes que você quer"

- Parque de diversões!!!!!!!!-

- Hahahaha... Sabia!

- Vamo vai! Daí a gente pode ir na montanha russa! E se divertir muito! E ficar o dia inteiro lá! E tirar super cool photos!

- Você é uma criança Shuichi! Ahahha...

- Vamo chamar o Fuji também! Seria o dia da Bad Luck! Faz tempo que eu não falo com ele...

- Chama quem você quiser...

- Tá bom! Eu vou falar com o Fuji... Vou passa na casa dele... A gente se encontra no teu ap em meia hora?

Hiro fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, pagou a conta e foi para seu ap. Ao chegar lá ficou encarando o telefone como se estivesse esperando que Ayaka ligasse de novo. Esperou em vão, a única pessoa que ligou foi Shuichi dizendo que ele e Fuji já estavam esperando-o para o "dia da Bad Luck!". Minutos depois de sair de casa o telefone tocou, uma, duas, três vezes.


	6. Sweet love

**Sweet Love**

1ª parte

Finalmente caiu na secretária. Uma voz doce começou a ser ouvida no apartamento vazio.

- Hiro... Hiro você tá ai? Eu preciso muito falar contigo... Eu sei que faz tempo que a gente não se fala, mais eu preciso muito falar contigo, se você tiver ai, atende por favor...

Esperou por um tempo e concluiu que não deveria haver ninguém no apartamento.

- Me liga por favor.

- Vamos Hiro! Vem Fuji! Eu quero ir na montanha russa! Vamos, vamos!

Aquele seria um longo dia, de diversões e esquecimentos. No final do dia, quase ao entardecer, os três exaustos saíram do parque e foram a uma pizzaria perto de lá, havia uma televisão ligada. Estava passando um programa sobre vida de famosos, os três achavam aquilo ridículo mas assistiram o programa. De repente uma notícia chamou a atenção de Hiro e Shuichi.

- ... se envolveu em um escândalo ontem na Nova Zelândia. Breaking News! Acabo de receber a informação de que o escritor Yuki Eiri acaba de se separar de sua esposa, Ayaka Usami. Yuki Eiri antes de se casar teve um caso com o vocalista da banda Bad Luck, Shindou Shuichi. Já Ayaka Usami havia tido também um caso com o baterista da Bad Luck, Nakano Hiroshi.

- O que????????????? – indagou Shuichi à Fuji

- Como????????????? – indagou Hiro à Fuji

- Ahn... é... eu não sei... – respondeu Fuji aos dois sem saber exatamente que resposta eles esperavam.

Ao reparar que muitas pessoas olhavam para eles, apontavam e cochichavam Fujisaki resolveu pagar a conta e arrastar os dois ao apartamento de Hiro. Lá eles poderiam surtar a vontade.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento Hiro e Shuichi estavam tão atordoados com a notícia que nem se deram conta da luz da secretária piscando.

- Hiro você tem recado – disse Fuji

- Ahn?

Fujisaki apertou o botão e a mensagem de Ayaka-chan foi ouvida pelos três.

- Me liga por favor.

Hiro olhou para Shuichi que tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Liga pra ela Hiro, você já sabe sobre o que ela quer falar... Ela quer ficar contigo.

- Você vai ligar pro Yuki, Shu? – pergunto Hiro

- Eu não sei se vou conseguir Hi...

2ª parte

- Você vai ligar quando para o Shuichi?

- É que...

- Ninguém disse que seria fácil Yuki. Quem diria hein? O famoso escritor Yuki Eiri com medo de ligar para uma pessoa.

- O problema é que não é uma pessoa, é A pessoa. A pessoa que eu amo, que eu magoei, que eu machuquei, mas sem essa pessoa eu não sou nada Ayaka.

- Obrigada

- Não é isso que eu quis dizer e você sabe disso. Como disse eu me tornei seu melhor amigo, e você se tornou a minha. Obrigado. Eu... vou ligar pro Shuichi.

- Espere, vai falar com ele, vá para Tokyo e resolva isso.

- Sério?

- Sim.

- Por que não vem comigo? Assim você fala também com o Hiro.

3ª parte

Os três foram dormir muito tarde na noite anterior. Colocaram as "fofocas" em dia.

bling blong

Eram seis da manhã, cedo demais para qualquer pessoa tocar a campainha do apart de Hiro. Quem poderia ser, se Fuji e Shuichi haviam dormido lá...?

- Puf... Quem é? – perguntou Hiro com uma voz tão sonolenta que era de assustar.

- Hiro, para de falar! Vai dormir! – gritou Shuichi irritado.

- Shuichi, cala a boca! – falou Fuji – ZzzzZzZzZzZ

- Num enche o saco vocês dois! Alguém tocou a campainha! Quem será que é?

- O que? Tocaram a essa hora? Meu Deus! São matadores profissionais! Querem tirar a Bad Luck do caminho de alguém! Não! São repórteres daquele programa idiota! Não abre Hiro vão nos ver assim e vão nos colocar no programa de hoje a noite, com essa nossa cara inchada de sono!

- Hiro, fala pro Shuichi para de brisa por favor!

- Para de brisa.

Fuji olhou para Hiro com um olhar de desaprovação e disse – Imbecil.

bling blong

- Abre logo essa de porta Hiro! Num agüento mais o Shuichi brisando, eu quero dormi!

Hiro olhou pelo olho mágico e gelou. Percebendo seu espanto Shuichi e Fuji perguntaram quem era, Hiro nem precisou abrir a boca para responder, simplesmente abriu a porta, dando um susto em Shuichi, já que quem estava na porta era Yuki e Ayaka.

- Hiro preciso falar com você.

- Shuichi... erhg... eu... preciso... falar com você também...

Shuichi ficou um pouco apreensivo com aquela visita surpresa. Hiro mandou os dois entrarem e foi falar com Ayaka na varanda, deixando Shuichi e Yuki na sala, enquanto Fuji ia para o quarto dormir mais um pouco.

Após horas de conversa, muito choro e pedidos de desculpas, Shuichi resolveu contar a Yuki o que havia acontecido entre ele e Hiro na outra noite.

- Yuki, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa...

Shuichi começou a contar tudo, porque tudo tinha acontecido. Yuki não podia acreditar que aquilo tinha acontecido. Yuki se levantou do sofá e foi em direção da varanda onde estava Hiro com Ayaka, apreciando a paisagem da cidade.

- Yuki?! Que você vai faze? Yukiiii!

Yuki abriu a porta que ligava a sala onde estavam à varanda. Agarrou Hiro pela camiseta e deu um soco nele fazendo com que ele caísse em cima de uma mesa ali perto.

- Se você tocar nele de novo, eu... eu te mato!

- Hiro, me desculpa. O casamento, eu não retornei as suas ligações e...

- Aya, você não precisa...

- Preciso sim. Você ficou me esperando e olha o que eu fiz! Me perdoa Hiro?

- Eu não fui perfeito também Aya. Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa... Outro dia, o Shu tava aqui e a gente bebeu um pouco... quer dizer, muito e...

- Já entendi Hiro...

- Mas não foi nada! Eu não sou... O Shu só é meu amigo.

- Uma amizade colorida não é?

Antes que Hiro pudesse responder Yuki abriu a porta que ligava a varanda à sala puxo-o pela camiseta e lhe deu um soco.

- Se você tocar nele de novo, eu... eu te mato!

4ª parte

"_Understaaaaaand! Do you understand? Understaaaaand, I'm a gentleman. I'm a gentleman"_

Shuichi segurou Yuki e Ayaka tentou acalmar Hiro que estava a um passo de dar um soco de volta em Yuki.

- Yuki, pára por favor!

- Shuichi me solta, eu não quero te machucar!

- Um pouco tarde para isso não é? – provocou Hiro

- Hiro! Eu não acredito que você disse isso!

- Aya, Shu desculpa. Mas é verdade!

- Eu vou te matar! Já chega!

Yuki ao tentar se soltar dos braços de Shuichi fez acidentalmente com que Shu caísse no chão batendo as costas em uma cadeira.

- Eu não acredito! Olha o que você fez agora!

- Shu! Me desculpa, eu não acredito. Parece que a única coisa que eu faço é te machucar.

Shuichi ao ouvir essas palavras começou a chorar.

- Não, não chora Shu. Desculpa! Onde você bateu?

- Eu... Não tá doendo. É que você tá aqui de novo, e tudo pode ser como antes. E... eu não quero que a gente se separe de novo. Promete que você num vai me deixar Yuki. Promete.

Prometer, esse verbo não era muito usado por Yuki, para ele promessa era uma coisa séria. Odiava aquelas pessoas que sempre falavam " eu prometo, eu juro.". Até que jurar para ele era uma coisa menos séria. O problema era realmente prometer, conjugar aquele verbo. Eu...

- Prometo.

Hiro olhou para Ayaka, que estava com lágrimas nos olhos e disse:

- E aí? Como nós ficamos?

Ayaka ao invés de responder deu um beijo em Hiro.


	7. April Fools Day

**April Fools Day**

1ª parte

- "Está tudo bem agora! Tudo está dando certo!" - Esse era o único pensamento que Shuichi tinha em dias. Parecia que nada podia dar errado. Até que...

*trim trim*

- Al...

- Shuichi, aconteceu! A tragédia aconteceu! Você tem que vir para cá agora!

- Ehr... K, e não vou trabalhar hoje.

- Você vem trabalhar hoje. - Shuichi ouviu o barulho da trava da arma de K sendo tirada. E ficou sem resposta. - Mas não era para falar isso que eu te liguei. A Nittle Grasper vai entrar em turnê! Você está entendendo isso Shuichi?

- Sim, eu ouvi, a Nittle Grasper vai entrar em turnê! Eu tinha me esquecido!! - Shuichi começou a pular de alegria.

- Não! Não é motivo para você ficar alegre! - K parou de falar um pouco refletindo. - Hey! Você já sabia disso? Enfim, isso é ma catás...

- Turnê! Turnê! Nittle Grasper vai entrar em turnê! Hirooo! Nittle Grasper vai entrar em turnê! Eu tinha me esquecido!

- ... Trofe... Shuichi, me deixa falar com o Hiro.

- Alô?

- Hiro! A Nittle Grasper entrou em turnê! Você está me entendendo?

_- Turnê! Nittle Grasper em turnê! Eu tinha me esquecido!_

- Sim, nós estamos ferrados! O que nós vamos fazer?

- Vem para o estúdio agora! E traz o Shuichi. E trz também o Fuji. E aproveitando, me traz um sanduba também...

_- Turnê! Nittle Grasper em turnê! Eu tinha me esquecido!_

Hiro olhou com descrença para o telefone. - Tudo bem.

*püpüpü*

- Hirooo!

- Shuichi! Cala a boca! Para de correr de um lado para o outro e gritar e me escuta!

- Ai... Tá bom Hiro... Não precisa ser grosso né.

- Baka. Liga para o Fuji e manda ele ir para o estúdio, agora! Vem, a gente vai de moto.

- Não Hiro, eu não posso ir. E o Yuki? Eu ia sair com ele hoje, daqui a pouco!

O olhar de Hiro falava muita coisa. - Shuichi, liga para o Fuji.

- Tá bom.

Hiro viu Shuichi pegar o telefone e falar para o tecladista da Bad Luck r ao estúdio. Pegou seu celular e ligou;

- Yuki? É o Hiro, o Shuichi não vai poder sair com você hoje.

_- Puf, plaft ham..._

- Ah, não. É só um imprevisto, a gente tem que ir para o estúdio.

_- Piaf._

- Tá bom! Tchau;

- Hirooo! O que você fez? Eu disse que não ia trabalhar!

- Ih...Já era Shu, vamos. Já falei para o Yuki que você não vai poder sair com ele.

- Tá bom. - Shuichi fez bico e saiu atrás de Hiro.

2ª parte

- Hahaha! Nosso plano está dando certo Tohma!

- Hohoho! Sim!

- Hey, qual é da risada de Papai-Noel?

- Ehr, desculpa.

_- do outro lado da cidade -_

- K? A gente chegou. - Disse Fuji ao entrar com Hiro e Shuichi no estúdio.

- O que nós vamos fazer? - Perguntou Hiro.

- Nós vamos fazer com que Shuichi sofra um acidente! Chegue perto da morte e sobreviva! Isso sempre dá certo...

- O quê? K, dá onde surgiu essa arma? Não faz nada!

- Shuichi, qual é? Você acha mesmo que eu atiraria em você? Para voltar para a cadeia? No way!

- Como? - Shuichi olhou em choque para K.

- Continuando. K, o que vamos fazer?

- Nós vamos grvar clipes!

- Como Fuji?

- E gravar um DVD! Além de terminar o CD que já está sendo gravado! Pensa só, nós vamos lançar um CD com músicas inéditas e um DVD comclipes de músicas antigas e novas! Um dos clipes pode ser o pedaço de um dos shows!

- Bingo! - K estava empolgado.

- Eureca! - Shuichi passou dos limites.

- Como?

- Ehr... Isso mesmo Fuji!

- O que vocês ainda estão fazendo parados? Vamos! Ao trabalho!

- O que nós vamos fazer agora?

- Primeiro nós vamos terminar de gravar esse CD, depois pensaremos nas músicas que nós vamos fazer virar clipes para o DVD.

- Ok! Vamos lá!

_- algum tempo depois em algum lugar de Tokyo -_

*bling blóng*

- Oi Ayaka, entra!

- Oi Yuki. Tudo bem?

- Tudo, tudo sim... Ehr, você está bem?

- Estou... Ok, é que assim, hoje eu ia sair com o Hiro, mas...

- Ele cancelou?

- É! Como você sabe?

- Eu também ia sair om o Shuichi, eles tiveram um imprevisto e foram para o estúdio.

- Ah...

- Pensou que ele tinha se arrependido de sair contigo?

- Ehr, eu sei que é patético... Mas sim.

*trim trim*

- Alô?

_- Blark puft clakt._

- Ah, tá bom. Você vem para cá?

_- Tchufit plarkt._

- Ok.

- Quem era?

- Ah, o Shuichi. Para dizer que ele está vindo para cá.

- Ah...

- Calma, o Hiro vai te ligar.

*trim trim*

- Viu? - Yuki deu um pequeno sorriso para ela.

3ª parte

_"Rape me, do it and do it again... Waste me, rape me my friend. I'm not the only one. I'm not the only one! I'm not the only one! Rape me, rape me my friend. Rape me, rape me again."_

Shuichi estava na casa deYuki, jantando... Ou não.

- Yuki! Essa comida está muito boa! Foi você mesmo que fez?

- Sim.

- Sério?

- Não! Ha! 1º de abril! Hahaha!

- Hm... Tá...

- Shu, não fica bravo... Foi só uma brincadeirinha...

- Tá.

- Shu, você vai mesmo ficar bravo comigo?

- Vou.

- Mesmo se eu fizer isso?

Yuki se inclinou sobre a mesa e beijou os lábios de Shuichi, calmamente no começo, porém o garoto de cabelos rosas abriu-os, dando passagem para a língua de seu namorado. Yuki se levantou de sua cadeira e voltou a beijar Shuichi, conduzindo-o até o sofá.

Deitou Shuichi no sofá e se deitou em cima, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. Os beijos começaram a ser cada vez mais quentes e cheios de paixão. Yuki separou seu lábios da boca do outro e se concentrou na curva do pescoço do garoto de cabelos rosas, sorriu quando arrancou um gemido dele.

Suas respirações já estavam ficando irregulares e superficiais. Yuki começou a levantar a camiseta de Shuichi e começou a beliscar gentilmente seus mamilos, deixando-os durinhos. Lambeu-os e depois sugou-os, deixando o outro a beira da loucura. Desceu até o umbigo de Shuichi, sabia como ele ficava mais excitado quando era tocado no umbigo. Lembrou-se que achou estranho no começo, mas depois se acostumou, assim como tinha se acostumado com tudo daquele menino que era seu namorado.

Enquanto sua língua brincava no umbigo dele, suas mãos iam abaixando as calças de Shuichi. Desabotoou-as e foi tirando num movimento lento, como se tudo não passasse de uma tortura. Abaixou as calças dele levando junto a cueca. Voltou a mordiscar de leve os mamilos do outro, voltou-se para seu pesoço e por fim de novo para seus lábios.

Eram as mão do mais novo que trabalhavam agora, tentava desabotoar os botões da camisa de Yuki, mas não conseguia. Não conseguia fazer nada a não ser gemer. Yuki percebendo isso ajudou-o e tirou sua camisa, jogando-a no chão depois. De repente Yuki fez algo que Shuichi não esperava, ele abaixou sua cabeça à barriga do mais novo e começou a mordiscá-la, passou pelo umbigo e continuou descendo até chegar à sua ereção. Primeiro lambeu de leve a glânde e de repente ouviu a voz do outro chegar a seus ouvidos.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Shuichi, só tenho uma coisa para falar: ralaxa... E goza.

Com isso voltou sua atenção ao que estava fazendo antes. Lambeu de novo e depois colocou tudo em sua boca. Começou a fazer movimentos de ida e volta, lambendo-o. Suas mãos trabalhando junto com sua boca. Uma segurando a base da ereção e a outra em um de seus mamilos, apertando-os. Sentiu a mão de Shuichi em seus cabelos, estimulando o vai-e-vem, aumentando o ritmo. Em pouco tempo Shuichi já estava quase gritando de tanto prazer com Yuki estimulando-o freneticamente.

- Yu... ki! Eu... Não agüento... Mais!

E assim Shuichi gozou na boca de seu namorado, arqueando as costas e levando seus quadris contra a boca do outro, os olhos fechados pelo êxtase. Levou algum tempo para se recuperar, e quando isso acontceu viu que Yuki havia engolido tudo e já estava inteiramente sem roupa.

- Você está pronto?

- Yuki...

- Shh, relaxa...

- Eu preciso te falar uma coisa. Depois daquele dia... Eu ehr...

4ª parte

- Shuichi, que marcas são essas no seu pescoço?

- Marcas? Que marcas? Eu não tenho marca nenhuma no meu pescoço!

O quê? Você acha que eu sou trouxa ou cego? Pelo visto ontem com o Yuki valeu a pena...

Shuichi abriu um sorriso como resposta.

- Acredito que este sorrisinho bobo quer dizer que sim!

Shuichi continuou com o sorriso.

- Tá bom, já chega.

Mais sorriso.

- Hey Hiro! Hey Shuichi!

- Hey Fuji.

A resposta de Shuichi foi o sorriso mantido.

- Shuichi, pára. Já deu!

O menino não dava sinais de estar ouvindo-os.

- O que aconteceu com ele? Ele está bem? Ei! Que marca é essa no pesco... Ah!

- É, ele está bem sim.

- Bom dia para vocês! Hoje vocês vão terminar de gravar... Shuichi presta atenção!

Nada.

- Agora. - O barulho da trava da arma sendo retirado fez Shuichi volar ao normal em rápido.

- O que você estava dizendo mesmo K?

- Sempre funciona! Hoje vocês tem que terminar de gravar o CD! Já discutiram as músicas que vão para o DVD?

- Eu estava pensando, tem que ter Rage Beat e Spicy Marmalade. - Hiro disse calmo.

- Yeah! E também Blin Game Again!

- E Smashing Blue. - Fuji disse.

- E também...

- Tá bom Shuichi. Blind Game Again nós podemos pegar do último show, porque foi muito animado.

- Ok!

- Bom vamos ao trabalho então! Hey Shuichi, que marca é essa? E Hiro, porque você está abanando os braços freneticamente? O que você está tentando me dizer?Eu não estou entendendo... Calar a boca?? - O barulho da arma de K deixou todos alertas. - Eu não vou calar a boca! E o que é essa marca?

Hiro não acreditava no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Ehr... Eu fui na casa do Yuki ontem K...

- Ah!! Ok! I understand everrything! Good job!

- Ehr... Tá... Então, vamos começar a gravar?

- É, agora você quer gravar não é Shuichi. Cadê o sorrisinho bobo agora?

- Ehr... É, vamos gravar.

*trim trim*

- Ehr... É o meu. Pera aí. Alô?

_- Pláft._

- Yuki!

_- Pum clak tchibum._

- O quê? Ligar a TV?

_- Pluft!_

- Tá bom, tá bom, estou ligando.

*püpüpü*

- Era o Yuki, ele mandou a gente ligar a TV agora!

- O quê? Por quê? - Fuji estava curioso.

- Eu preciso de uma TV aqui agora! - K já saiu gritando para um assistente.

-_ Mas..._

- Agora! - O barulho do terror foi ouvido de novo.

_- alguns segundos depois -_

- Está aqui a TV senhor K.

- Liga liga!

_- Breaking news! Estamos recebendo notícias agora! Aparentemente existem umas fotos sobre um possível relacionamento entre Shindou Shuichi, vocalista da Bad Luck, e Aizawa, vocalista da ASK. Um dono de uma reveladora afirma que o escritor Yuki Eiri mandou revelar o filme. Yuki Eiri como todos devem saber é o namorado de Shindou Shuichi. O dono disse que as fotos são extremamente..."_

- Já chega. - Hiro desligou a TV.

N/A: Meu Deus! Hahahahah!

Eu escrevi esse capítulo há um ano depois de amanhã... =P

1° de abril!

XD

Enfim... Gostaram?

Bea~!

OBS: capítulo postado no dia 1° de abril, por isso a piadinha do Yuki... xD


End file.
